


A Time and Place Stand Still

by funnygirltthatbelle



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnygirltthatbelle/pseuds/funnygirltthatbelle
Summary: A series of one-shots from the June BatB prompt challenge mainly focusing on Adelle in both canon and AU





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I saw the BatB June challenge and wanted to stretch myself since I haven't posted many fanfics! Hope everyone will enjoy this month with me :)

Morning

 

The first thing Adam felt was a sharp pain against his skull. The light filtering in through the barely opened curtains was doing nothing to appease the pounding headache that currently plagued the prince. 

"I told Lumiere to close those last night" he muttered to himself. 

He attempted to shift in the bed only to be hit with a fresh wave of dizziness, obviously the effects of the empty bottle of champagne thrown somewhere across the large bed in between some duchess and some countess whom Adam did not care to remember the names of. He grabbed the mirror next to his bed and saw makeup strewn down his face, white powder covering the once red sheets of his bed.

The ball last night had been as successful as any others had been. He charmed his way through crowds of women, selecting his companion, or in this case companions, for the evening. He played through the motions of a haughty prince, the act he had been learning since his father had drilled it into him. He learned that to be confident is to be respected, no matter what others truly think of you. He learned to walk taller, dress nicer, speak louder. He learned to be the ruler his father wanted him to be, for he feared what he would become if he didn't.

But when Adam looked in the mirror, he no longer saw the little boy who loved his mother, who saw goodness in the world, who wanted to be good for it. He saw the man his father had created, molded from the broken, mourning shell of a child. And Adam resented it. The makeup helped. He could quite literally put on a mask. He didn't have to see the features he inherited from his father if he covered them. 

Adam placed down the handheld mirror, flopping down on his pillow while the pounding in his head increased. Just as he was about to grab the bell next to his bed signaling for a servant to come and assist him, a tentative knock cut through the silence. The noise caused the two women to shift within the bed, but they soon became still once again. The knock revealed Lumiere, carrying a tray with the prince's breakfast. 

"Shall I get another tray for Lady Clère and Lady Artémise?" said the maître'd. 

"That won't be necessary. See that they have made accommodations necessary to return home by the time I am dressed," Adam responded, balancing himself on the bedpost to cross to his wardrobe to dress for the day in an effort to appear good as normal.

_Adam, royalty just never look weak in front of the lower class._

This lesson, along with others still imprinted on the back of his head. 

"Very well, your majesty."

Adam wanted to say thank you. But the sharp memory of a lashing caused him to bite his tongue. 

_You don't have to do this. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore._

But it didn't matter. The memory was there. The memory would always be there. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing Adam felt was a warmth in his chest he couldn't begin to place. The light filtering through the curtains illuminated the form he currently held in his arms. 

_Belle._ His love had found her way from across the bed into his arms sometime during the night.

After their night of excitement, the two had decided to retire to the west wing. Being that they were only engaged, Adam was careful to make sure that nothing scandalous occurred, besides maybe Belle's insistence that they read Romeo and Juliet before bed.

The ball the night before had been a success. Any celebration he got to spend in the arms of his beloved counted as a success in Adam's eyes, but this night in particular. Adam was almost certain he had seen even Cogsworth smile. Belle had looked like spring itself in her flower-adorned gown as she floated around the ballroom. He was proud to hear of the happiness of everyone who attended, from the poorest peasants of Villeneuve to the surrounding nobles who had made their way to the castle to see the fate of the once forgotten Prince.

Adam stepped out of bed, padding across the room to grab his room to grab his robe before Mrs. Potts entered with breakfast and went into shock at the two sleeping in the same bed. While crossing he passed the mirror hung on his wall.

No longer did he see a hollow young man, nor an irritable beast. He couldn't make sense of his reflection just yet, but if the woman lying in his bed understood it, why should it concern him. 

A knock at his door shocked him out of his thoughts and caused Belle to bolt up in bed. She looked at him, fear and embarrassment in her glare. Luckily, the door opened to reveal Lumiere.

"Good morning Mast- Ah! I see we have a guest!" Lumiere turned to Adam with a raised brow as Belles face flushed bright crimson. 

"If you wouldn't mind keeping this to yourself" Adam responded, never breaking eye contact with the floor.

"But of course. When you two are ready, breakfast is prepared."

"Thank you Lumiere" Adam added sheepishly. Lumiere exited, the smirk never leaving his face. As soon as the door shut, Belle dropped her face into the pillow, embarrassed laughter overtaking her.

“Oh god they're going to think that we…” said Belle.

“I give him until lunch before half the castle knows exactly what Lumiere walked in on,” Adam added with a laugh. Despite this Adam couldn't help but feel giddy. Who cares if the castle is gossiping about him if it's about him and Belle. Adam could not remember another time in his life when he felt so at peace. So happy. 

He didn't have to be feared. Hell, he didn't have to be respected. He was loved. And that was enough.


	2. 2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. Hope you enjoy :)

Jealousy

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!"

"God, you're making them read that?" Adam interjected entering the library on Belle's reading lesson. These lessons had become a weekly ritual, with citizens from Villeneuve meeting in the castle each Sunday after Mass for a few hours to spend with Belle. Despite the first meeting starting with only LeFou, Stanley, and a few of the village children, each class had almost doubled in size until almost half the village spent their Sunday's with the Prince's fiancé. 

As the young prince entered, the group of students all rose to their feet, attempting to bow before Adam had a chance to stop them.

"For your information, we are acting out the play this week. And they are enjoying it!" Belle replied, turning towards Adam with a smug grin.

"Well then don't let me interrupt," he added, turning toward the bookshelves to find the reference book he had come in for.

One of the triplets, Eloise, was playing the Juliet to LeFou's Romeo. She watched on as the young couple conversed, never taking her eyes of Adam. When he turned towards her and smiled, she looked to the ground as her face flushed.

"I think we've gotten far enough into the show that we can finish the lesson early today, but I am counting on all of you to practice your parts of the story and keep any notes you need to ask about next week," Belle said as she closed her copy of Romeo and Juliet.

The students tended to mill around the library after the lessons, making conversation or stopping to try one of the snacks Mrs. Potts would inevitably send up with Chip. As Belle entered into a heated conversation with her two sisters about the symbolism of the act they had just rehearsed, Eloise crossed the library to speak to the Prince on her own.

"Thank you again, for allowing us to use your library every week, your majesty," the girl stuttered out, a smile lighting her face.

"It's more Belle's than mine at this point, but you're welcome," the Prince replied pleasantly, while never looking away from the tome he was currently searching through.

Eloise smiled again and, realizing her efforts at conversation were hitting a dead end, left the library to begin her journey back the village. As the rest of the students started to make their way out of the castle, Belle sat down on the chair her fiancé currently resided on, thoroughly engrossed in the book he held.

"So," Belle said cautiously as Adam finally looked away from his book, "I guess someone has a crush."

"I'm sorry, what on earth could you be talking about" Adam responded, thoroughly confused.

"Eloise, the girl from the village."

Adam's mouth formed an "Oh" and added "I'm fairly sure you’re just imagining that. She was being polite."

"Adam, I know her family. She wasn't just being polite," Belle remarked.

"Huh," Adam looked on, confusion melting into bewilderment.

"What is it?"

"It's just," Adam stuttered, attempting to articulate the thoughts floating through his head, "I spent the last ten years not being about to smile without scaring someone, I'm still quite new at this."

"Well, I happen to think your smile is gorgeous," Belle said, "No matter what form it takes."

"Of course, trying to charm me now that I have other options," Adam laughed.

"Whatever you say, dear," Belle giggled, pushing Adam's book out of the way so she could lean on to his lap and close the distance with a kiss.


	3. 3. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in College!AU. I might explore this AU more in future chapters but here's a mini-fic to start.

Midnight

Belle trudged her way up three flights of stairs, the late night walk from the library coming to an end at last. She had spent the past 8 hours in a corner of the building, studying for her biggest exam of the semester. Shakespearean literature was Belle's strongest class, but she had been lacking time to study recently due to a side job she had taken up at the campus coffee shop. But after her late night, she now had a few hours to get some rest and refresh before the exam at 7 am tomorrow morning. 

Belle let out a sigh of relief as her door came into view. Her tired frame reached for the door as she noticed the ribbon tied hastily around the handle. 

_Oh God_

Her conversation with her roommate, Plumette, suddenly came rushing back.

_"Belle, it's my anniversary with Lumiere tonight, would you mind if he spent the night in the dorm tonight?"_

Belle had muttered some sort of positive reaction, too engrossed in her studying to fully answer the question. And now she didn't need to listen too hard to understand what was happening in her dorm right now. 

_It just had to be tonight Plum._

Belle weighed her options. The student langue would probably be closed at this point, and she had just been kicked out of the library. Sighing, she reached in her backpack and pulled out her sweatshirt, creating a makeshift pillow to lean against the wall. She sat down, using her bag and pillow as support. The tile floor was freezing, but anywhere that let her sleep was good enough for now. 

Just as Belle began to doze off, she heard the dorm across the hall open its door. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Belle looked up at her temperamental neighbor Adam, who looked like he had just woken up. 

"Well, since your roommate decided to spend the night in my room I had to sleep somewhere," Belle groggily replied, "I needed some sort of rest before our test tomorrow." 

Adam sighed and ran his hand through his hair replying, "Well Lumiere's bed in my room is open.... if you want it."

"That would be amazing," Belle immediately perked up.

"Only so you know that when I get a better score than you tomorrow," Adam added, "it's not cause you're exhausted."

"You must still be sleeping Adam because the only place that could happen is in your dreams."

Adam laughed in response. Belle quickly thought of how peaceful Adam looked with sleep mussed hair and pajamas on instead of his normal put together self. 

"Thank you for this," Belle added, placing her bag on the floor before climbing into the empty bed, "you're actually very sweet Adam. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." 

Belle couldn't see through the dark dorm room, but Adam's smile in response could have lit the midnight sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are extremely appreciated! Feel free to message me on tumblr about anything BatB related @funnygirltthatbelle  
> If you would like info on the 30 day prompt challenge check out this source https://thestanfoubrew.tumblr.com/post/161031220759/beauty-and-the-beast-fanfictionfanart-celebration


End file.
